I just need your love
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: After some shocking events Sara feels alone, is she right or is she just blinded by hurt? GSR Complete


**Disclaimer: I do not own them...  
Spoilers: Uhm... don't think so...  
Rating: M **

Thanks: First thanks goes out to... Mel! For beta-ing this for me, and for allowing me to use parts of her poem, which will be the first two in 'the letter', the other is mine. Second thanks goes to Sina for always sticking with me, dankjewel schat!  
Third thanks: To Kacee, thank you Sis, for everything...  
And ofcourse the rest of the thanks go to my readers and reviewers and everybody I forgot to mention...

A/N: This fic has been very hard to write, some people know why... I won't explain it into detail, but maybe you'll understand after you've read it. Anyway, I hope you all like it. Please R&R.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_XV  
And, all in war with Time, for love of you,  
As he takes from you, I engraft you new. _

-- Shakespeare

**I just need your love**

The day had been all but slow; she was working on a high profile case. A lot of interviews and evidence-examining later, she plopped on one of the chairs in the break room, with a cup of coffee in her hands. She blew over the surface of the hot liquid and settled back.

"Sara..." Grissom entered, his face hidden in an evidence folder. "Brass is looking for you; he wants to interview the wife."

"Sure." She stood up and wanted to leave the room, but was suddenly stopped by Grissom's hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she turned back and saw how he licked his lips.

"Are you okay? This case seems to affect you, if you need somebody to take over..." She didn't let him finish his sentence.

"I'm fine Grissom, don't worry."

With a raised eyebrow he watched how she left the room. She had been smiling, the smile he'd missed for so long. With a sigh he took a cup and poured himself some coffee too, using Sara's creamer that was hidden in one of the cabinets.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It took her a lot of courage to step into his office at the end of shift, she had been thinking about what to say throughout whole shift. Now she was here, the words wouldn't come. He was sitting at his desk, ticking his pen on the surface in a steady rhythm.

"Griss?"

He didn't look up; he didn't give any indication of his knowledge of her presence. She called his name again, walking closer towards the huge desk. "Grissom?" She bowed slightly and looked at his face; he was consumed by the case file. With a sigh she walked to the other side of his desk and tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

He almost jumped at the contact and looked at her. He then popped the plugs out of his ears and placed them on his desk. She smiled: "You always put those in when you need to think, right?"

When he nodded she cleared her throat. "I uhm..." She swallowed. 'Can I do this again?' She looked into his questioning eyes. "Do you want to have breakfast with me?" There it was, like a band-aid. And just like that, it was going to hurt, the burning pain when pulling such thing off very slowly.

"No... Sara..."

"Fine." She said before turning around and leaving his office quickly. She wouldn't show him her pain; she wouldn't show him her tears. He wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth her feelings.

She felt like she had sat in the locker room for hours, banging her head against her locker. It was strange... but somehow the pain felt good. This was a pain she could bear so much better than the emotional pains that had tortured her for years. Was life still worth living? Did she have to go through all this pain? 'It's easier, just to stop trying... to make an end to everything.'

She repeated it all over in her head, making her way out of the building, walking outside towards the burning sun. There she sat down, on the ground before the entrance of the lab, burying her head in her hands. 'This is going to be the last time I'm here... I'll never be coming back again...'

This was so double... saying goodbye to everything was hard, but somehow relieving in a way. It was relieving to know she wouldn't have to go through pain ever again. The tears came to a stop as she slowly stood up, looking around.

When she saw the guys she turned to her car, hoping they wouldn't see her. But it was too late. "Hey Sara."

Nick called out her name. She turned around and forced a smile, trying to be friendly. She saw how the guys neared her; Nick was grinning broadly and pulled her in a hug once they'd reached her. "Sara darling... Are you coming to breakfast with us?"

She had to think about that for a second, maybe it was a good idea if she did. It was some sort of goodbye then, without the emotional part. "Sure."

"Okay, I'm driving." Greg yelped from behind Nick and Warrick.

Warrick turned around: "No, Sanders you're not."

"Sara? Help?" Greg whined, but got in the backseat next to her nevertheless. She smiled, this was definitely a good way to say goodbye to her friends. Of course she would write them a letter too, but this was pure her. And Grissom... What would she tell him? 'Maybe I'll write him an email.' And with that thought she looked out of the window, driving over the Strip one last time.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

They went to the place where they usually had dinner with the whole team; it was good to be there. She ordered some pancakes with fruit and joined the conversation between the guys. They were discussing the last case Warrick had worked on; he told them he had just wrapped it up.

"And I had to tell that man, that the woman he'd loved so much, had committed suicide. He just lost it; he didn't know what to do anymore. He kept repeating: 'Please let me die too... let me be in a place with her.' "

Nick looked at Warrick with sympathy. "Aw man, that's rough."

Greg joined the conversation too, talking with his mouth full. "I could never take my own life, no matter what shit I was in. How 'bout you?" He looked at the rest.

Nick shook his head. "Nope. Not me. I'm too much of a coward to do that." He said with a grin. Warrick added his 'no' too and they looked at Sara.

"I-I don't know. Maybe I'd be able to, that depends on the situation. I think it might be better sometimes, don't you?"

"Aw Sidle, you're not seriously considering jumping off the Bellagio, right?" Warrick whined. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. " 'Cause I couldn't miss my little sister."

"No, I was thinking more of the Sphere... Of course I'd never do that." She said with a fake grin. It hurt her to hurt her friends, but she still thought it was the best thing to do.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Sofia, there's something we need to discuss." Grissom announced as Sofia plopped down on the chair in front of his desk.

She smiled openly at him and said: "Sure, is it about work?"

When he shook his head she added: "Then maybe we should discuss 'that' out of the lab?" She looked at his diverted expression and grinned. "Relax, it's just as friends Gil."

The use of his first name startled him and he stood up. "Okay, let's go then." He grabbed his coat and waited for Sofia to get ready. He exhaled deeply and stared out of the window. 'Why am I doing this?' But then Sara crossed his mind and he remembered.

"You ready?" Sofia exclaimed from the doorway. She was wearing that smile again, that smile he hoped would fade after this breakfast.

"Sure."

They drove to the breakfast bar in separate cars, and Grissom couldn't stop looking in his rearview mirror, hoping she'd disappeared all of a sudden. But every time he looked, he saw the dark blue Taurus driving closely behind him. He let out a deep sigh, but kept repeating it would be better to do this soon, before it got out of hand.

They went into the familiar bar and sat down at the table on the window side. Grissom looked somewhat around and spotted four familiar faces. 'Oh no, not that too.' He thought as he looked in the other direction, hoping the four hadn't spotted them.

But it was useless; Greg had seen them enter and waved widely. "Come join us here!" He shook his head and buried himself in the menu, trying to hide the redness. When he looked up again he saw that Sara was staring at him, she looked sad. With difficulty he averted his eyes from her and, stared at Sofia.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked him softly.

He cleared his throat and started to speak: "I don't want to offend you with this, but... since you've come to work on night shift; our relationship hasn't been like it's supposed to be –"

"I know what you mean; I've been feeling that too."

"You have?" He raised an eyebrow; this conversation wasn't going in the right direction in his opinion. She couldn't be possibly talking about the same, could she? He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"The way you've acted... towards me, is not the way you're supposed to act towards your supervisor." He swallowed. "Sofia... I think it's better that you try to remain professional, I'm –"

She smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly. He pulled back as soon as her lips crashed on his, he was shocked. 'Haven't I made it clear enough yet?' And of course Sara had chosen that moment to turn around, and had caught the lip-lock.

A lump formed in her throat and she turned back, leaving her seat as fast as she could. She didn't hear him call out her name, and she didn't hear the other guys either. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she ran out of the building. She kept on walking, not knowing where it would lead to, not caring either. She just had to get away, away from the hurt...

By the time she had reached the Strip again, she stopped walking. She just stood there, looking at the neon-lights, the people walking in and out of the casinos. Some were looking happy, some were looking miserable. What she didn't know was that Nick had followed her all the way, and now he stood right in front of her, with a very concerned look on his face.

"Sar? You alright?" He lifted her chin with his hand and was shocked to see her lifeless eyes, the eyes that usually held some happiness, or had that just been fake? He saw those eyes were red and puffy; therefore he pulled her into a tight hug, but she didn't do anything, she just stood there, unmoving.

Together they walked back towards the breakfast bar, Nick with his arm around her waist all the time. He'd offered her a ride home and she'd accepted. "You know, that if you ever need to talk I'm here okay Sis?"

When she nodded he opened the door for her and she got in. He didn't have a good feeling about her at this moment. She looked so... broken. He didn't have any other words to describe it right now. When they reached her apartment, he looked to the side: "You're going to be alright?" When she nodded Nick helped her out of the car. He walked with her up the stairs to her door, and kissed her on her forehead. "Call me if you need me." She nodded again and Nick left, leaving her alone in front of her door and fiddling with the key in the lock. Her hands were shaking out of nervousness, she wanted to do this, but she was so afraid she couldn't. When she finally managed to swing it open she turned on some lights and started her computer.

She helped herself to some coffee and sat down. With a new file in front of her she wrote:

"_Dear guys,"_

She stopped and wiped away the tears that started to fall. The ache deep in her heart made it almost impossible to continue. 'I need to do this, I have to be strong.' After a sip of her coffee she pressed the delete-button on the keyboard.

With some deep thoughts of how she had to call 'them' she typed:

_Dear friends,_

_I don't know how I will be able to tell you what I need to tell. First of all I want you to know, that I love you all very much and I'm sure I'll miss you. Please take good care of yourselves, better than I took care of myself. _

Please don't cry over this, please be strong for yourselves and for the others. Second, I want you all to look after Grissom, I don't know if he needs it, but if he does, please take good care of him.

_I hope you don't blame me for the things that have happened. I didn't want it this way either. I just didn't see another way out anymore. I've been stuck inside of me for a while. And I don't want to point at people and say that they are guilty... no. But let's just say that in the last years too much happened and that I've lived in a downward spiral for all that time.  
_

_I love you all,_

_Sara_

The tears were streaming down her cheeks, wetting every single piece of skin. Her whole body was shaking, shuddering with sobs. She had done one, now she should do the other. 'What if I can't? What if I can't tell him what he needs to know?' All sorts of thoughts flew through her head as she moved towards the kitchen. The coffee she had made had become cold and she went to grab some new.

What did she need to tell him? Did she have to apologize, or not? In the kitchen she poured herself a coffee again and looked sadly at the knife-block on the counter. She hadn't even thought about the 'how' yet. All options made their way into her mind and she shook most of them away. She looked at the knife-block again and took one of the knives out. She let it slide against her finger, and cut herself. She did nothing; she just stared at the dark red drop starting to form there.

'I have to tell him about that night...' She looked at the door, that's where he had stood just a week ago, asking her if he could come in. She looked to the couch, that's where he had sat down after she had let him enter. The memories of that evening came flowing back into her mind and she leaned against the counter.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
_Begin of flashback:_

_He was nervously fiddling with his jacket, not daring to look at her. With curiosity she studied him. 'Why is he here?' She shoved some closer to him, invading his private space. He didn't turn away; instead he looked into her eyes. What she saw there was something she hadn't seen before, maybe hadn't been there before? She shook her head, that was impossible, it was impossible she saw love reflected in the dark of his pupils... or wasn't it?_

"_Why are you here?" She asked him softly. He didn't look away; he was still looking into her eyes. She didn't dare to break the connection, but she wanted an answer, so she asked again. "Why are you here?" Again, no answer. Then all of a sudden he touched her shoulders, pulling her forward slowly. His hands slid up to her neck, her cheeks and he gently cupped her face. Then, without warning, his lips landed on her hers. It was just a brief touch, but the butterflies in her stomach started to fly again._

_She sighed out his name, smiling softly at him. Then she reached forward and captured his lips with hers again, this time it was more then just a kiss. Her hands slid over his shoulders, while his were in her hair, pulling her closer. Their kiss became more and more passionate as his tongue entered her mouth. _

_With her hands she pulled him closer, and when they broke the kiss she stood up, taking his hand in her hers. She led him to her bedroom and pulled him with her on the bed. He touched every inch of her face, kissed her lips, her nose and her forehead. She felt all warm inside, this only happened in her sweetest dreams, and now... now it was all real. She wished it had happened before, she wished it had happened earlier. But she could be happy with what he was able to give her right now... and maybe later too. _

_When he noticed her tears, he wiped them away with his thumbs, but she regained herself and turned them over, so she was lying on top of him. They kissed more, hands touching each other, undressing each other. She softly caressed his beard as they looked into each other's eyes. He then moved down and kissed her collar bone and caressed her sides. _

_When he entered her she moaned out his name against his shoulder, nibbling at the skin there. He groaned and called out her name... time after time. They had finally found the place where they belonged, a place where they could be together. This was all they ever wanted... if it just didn't have to end. _

_Afterwards, she nuzzled her face against his chest and felt how he wrapped his arms around her. With emotion in his voice he whispered: "I love you." She smiled against his skin and closed her eyes. 'This is perfect.' They fell asleep in each others arms, not wanting to wake up again._

_However she did, and when she turned around with a content smile gracing her features... he was gone..._

_End of flashback._  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

They hadn't talked about what had happened ever since that particular night. They had silently agreed to forget everything, but she couldn't... she couldn't stop thinking about the way he had made her feel. He had made her feel complete. And that was something she hadn't felt before, not like this. She put the knife back on the counter, not bothering to wash the blood off and put her head in her hands and leaned back against the counter. The tears were falling again... or maybe they were still flowing. Her head hurt from it and she went back to the computer, to write the second letter. With a lot of difficulty she started...

More than an hour later, after writing her letter to Grissom, she stood up again. She took the knife and went to the bathroom. There she turned on the hot water and watched how it clattered against the surface of the white bath tub. She put the plug in the drain and started to undress herself.

_As Grissom opened the door of his townhouse he shivered. This evening before shift he'd forgotten to shut the window, and now it was draughty. He closed it before starting his computer; Catherine had said she would send him some useful information on their case. _

With one of her feet she checked the temperature of the water before stepping in. The water was almost burning her skin but she didn't care. She added some bath salt and settled down. Her head was still hurting and she leaned it against the headrest. When the tub was full, she closed the tab and let out a deep sigh.

_Grissom poured himself some coffee and sat down behind the computer. He opened his mail account and read Catherine's email. She had indeed found some useful information. He opened the attachment and watched the crime scene photos. It was good to have them on the computer, that way he could enhance some parts of the crime scene. Then all of a sudden a new e-mail popped up..._

Sara took the knife from the shelf next to the bath, where she had placed it before she'd set the water running. Tilting it some to the side she looked at her own face reflected in the steel. She placed it back again and let herself slide under the hot water... as if drowning herself.

'_Sara?' He clicked on the e-mail and slowly started reading:_

"_Dear Gil,_

_To be honest I have no idea what to write to you. I can't tell I'm sorry, because I don't feel sorry for what I've done. But I do want to apologize for the things you have to go through. That can be work-related things, but also emotional things. That depends on your feelings for me. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, but like I said I don't know what to tell you." _

She came above the surface again, breathing hard. Strands of hair were sticking to her cheeks and she brushed them away slowly. With new-found strength she grabbed the knife, setting it to her wrist...

"_Lately I've written poems to vent... I would like to show you some parts of them. Somehow that's easier than just write it to you straight away._

_If I came to you and told you about a night  
__A night I can't seem to forget.  
__What if I told you about the pain I still carry?  
__The pain, that's eating me from within._

_Would you listen?  
__Would you even care at all?  
__Then if you cared,  
__Would you understand?"_

'_What is this?' He scrolled further down. There was another part of a poem underneath. With fear in his heart he continued to read._

She hesitated, and she hated herself for it. 'Why can't I be strong now?' Her hands were shaking so much that she couldn't even bring the sharp side of the knife to touch her skin. With a miserable sigh she put it back again, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

"_Is it so hard to say yes  
__Is it so hard to admit  
__The feelings from deep within  
__Is the pain worse  
__Worse than the hurt you create"_

Tears were falling again and she wiped them away angrily. 'Is he reading my letter now?' She wondered silently. Deep down in her heart she knew he wasn't... he didn't check his e-mail that often. 'Who is going to find me?'

_His hands were shaking. 'What is she trying to tell me?' He kept on reading and his eyes widened. _

"_I'm sorry Grissom; I didn't see another way out anymore. I've been living in to much pain, and I can't live this life anymore. I'm not blaming you or anybody else for this; I just blame myself, for not being strong enough to take it all." Tears started to fall as he read her words. "I want you to know that I love you very much, and I really hoped we could be together sometime. I now realize that I've been wishing for something impossible all along the way._

_Yours,_

_Sara."_

She finally picked up the knife again and tried to let it make contact with her skin. When it did she slowly slid it to the other side, watching how the blood came out. It didn't hurt her... it didn't give her pain. After a few seconds the water had light red color, from the blood that was slowly dripping in.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Without locking the door to his house Grissom jumped into his Denali. He speeded out of the driveway, almost over riding his neighbor. He yelled an apology out of the window and made way to Sara's apartment, desperate to find her in time.

He furiously knocked on the wooden surface of her front door, not hearing a sound inside. "Sara!" He knocked again. "Sara, please open the door!" When he didn't hear a reaction he bumped against the door with his shoulder, pushing it open.

He rushed inside and ran through her apartment. When he didn't see her in the living room, he ran to the bedroom, finding that empty too, he opened the last door and was shocked by what he saw there.

Sara was lying in a tub of red water, not moving at all. "Sara!" He let himself fall to his knees, next to the tub. He grabbed a towel from the rack and took her bleeding wrist, winding the white fabric around it and pressuring it to stop the bleeding. He noticed she was still breathing, it was faint but it was there. "Sara, honey can you hear me?"

He stood up, still pressuring the wound and slid his other arm under her body. He placed her left arm on her stomach, releasing it and slowly lifting her up, placing her body on the ground. He covered her features with another, larger towel and took his cell phone out of his pocket and pressured the wound again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Nick, come look at this." Warrick ticked him on the shoulder and jerked his head into the direction of the AV-lab. Nick walked after Warrick, wondering what was going on. Warrick seemed to be all but patient because he kept looking around and telling Nick to hurry up. When he entered the lab he looked at the computer screen.

"Sara has sent us all an e-mail. Read it." Warrick said impatiently, pointing at the words on the white screen. It wasn't much, but it was something pretty shocking.

Nick sat down on one of the chairs and started reading, while he did he's eyes become bigger and he looked at Warrick. "This is not funny, Bro." He said, with his voice thick of emotion.

"It's not a joke."

"Have you called 911 yet?"

"Grissom did. He called me that he'd found her, and shortly explained what had happened. So I figured she might have written us a letter..."

Nick nodded. "Is she alive?" He asked, his voice wavering.

"She's in Desert Palm, Grissom is with her. He promised to keep us updated." Warrick said, wiping his tears away.

Nick swallowed. "We should have seen this coming... Remember breakfast? She had been acting strange and when she left... I followed her and dropped her home. I should have known this was going to happen." He stood up and slammed his fist against the doorframe. "If I hadn't dropped her off this morning, she wouldn't be hurt now."

Warrick took Nick by his shoulder and shook him. "It's not your fault, do you hear me? Don't blame yourself for this... it would've happened sooner or later and you know that!"

Nick nodded and slumped to floor, burying his head in his hands, crying softly. Warrick watched him, feeling his own eyes burn again. He opened his phone and dialed Grissom's number.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

He woke up by a hand caressing his curls, but he didn't open his eyes just yet. For a minute he just wanted to pretend he was still asleep. But he couldn't hold up the facade for too long, he would have to open his eyes and he would have to break the contact.

Slowly he opened his eyes and saw he was lying on a white sheet with his head. He moved and noticed the hand had left his hair. When he looked he saw Sara with tears in her eyes. This was the first time she had woken up... he had been sitting next to her bed for almost a week now, only going home to shower and to eat.

"Sara? Are you okay?"

She didn't answer; she had removed her good hand and was now looking out of the window, ignoring him. He could understand why she did it... but he just wanted a chance to talk to her, to explain.

"Honey, please listen to me. I can understand you're angry, but please give me a chance."

"Grissom..." She sounded exhausted. "There's nothing left to explain. Please leave me alone now."

"Sara..."

"No Grissom... not now." She closed her eyes and remained silent.

That's when he shuffled to the door and left the room, a hollow feeling in his stomach. He didn't want to leave her alone, but if she asked so, maybe it was better to do. With a deep sigh he sat down on the bench in the hallway. He didn't see the tall man sitting a few places further.

"Excuse me? Are you Gil Grissom?" The man asked, looking at Grissom curiously.

He nodded absently, staring at the door.

"You're here for Sara, right?" The man continued. He stood up and went to sit opposite of Grissom.

Grissom looked up, and stared into those familiar brown eyes. "Are you..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence, because the man spoke up again.

"Yes, Sara is my sister. I'm Dean... Dean Sidle. Nice to meet you."

"How do you know me?" Grissom asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Sara has told me about you a few times..." Dean said, with a small smile on his lips. "I'm glad to finally see the face that goes with the name."

Grissom smiled a little. "Pleased to meet you too Mr. Sidle."

"Please call me Dean." He said with a smile.

"Dean... I expect you're here to visit Sara." Grissom said, hoping that Dean would leave soon. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right at this moment. He wanted to be left alone.

Dean nodded. "I am. But I don't think this is a waste of time either. How long have you known Sara?" He asked.

Grissom eyed Dean suspiciously. 'What kind of question is that?' He looked better at Dean again and answered: "About 13 years. But I think you already heard that from Sara..."

"I did. But that doesn't matter." Dean paused. "Why aren't you with her anyway?"

Grissom looked down. "She uhm... showed me the door. I don't think she wants to talk to me right now."

Dean stood up and walked towards the door to Sara's room. "I'll pay my sister a visit. But... please remember, she loves you." He said and entered Sara's room, leaving a stunned Grissom behind.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Grissom was leaning with his head against the white wall of the hospital, his eyes closed. He had his arms folded in front of him and his legs were stretched before him, one foot resting on the ankle of his other. This was how Sofia found him, when she'd heard about the latest news. He seemed to be asleep, and because she didn't want to startle him she quietly sat down next to him.

"_Sara?" _

Dean slowly walked closer to the hospital bed in which he sister was lying with her eyes closed. Her cheeks were covered with tear stains and he reached out his hand, to touch her face.

At the contact her eyes flew open and she looked at him with big eyes. "Dean?" She managed to choke out.

Grissom felt how somebody sat down next to him. He didn't dare to open his eyes; he didn't want to know just yet. He did have a suspicion though; he only hoped he was wrong.

"Gil?"

'Damn.' He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sofia. She wasn't smiling... she wasn't flirting, she just sat there.

"_What are you doing here?" She asked, starting to cry again. _

He inched closer and wiped her tears away. He smiled softly at her and then sat down with a sigh. "I got your mail." He said sadly. "When I read it I bought the next plane ticket to here... I called the hospitals and... you can't imagine how glad I was to hear you were still alive."

"I think I owe you an apology." Sofia said, looking at him. "What happened in the breakfast bar... I shouldn't have done it. But, I... I just... felt like I had to. But it was wrong and I'm sorry." She looked away, afraid of his reaction.

"Sofia... There's-–" He started, wanting to tell her what had happened. He didn't blame her for it, but he needed to lift it off his chest... she would listen.

"_Dean... it's been years since I saw you. But... I felt I had to mail you. I-I never expected you to come here." She said, still crying. They did keep in contact, but they rarely visited each other. This hit a part deep in her heart, it meant a lot to her that he was here. _

_Dean grabbed her good hand in his. "Sara... even though we don't see each other a lot doesn't mean that I don't love you. You're still my little sister."_

"Gil, I know what happened..." And at his surprised expression she added: "The guys told me... I think I was just jealous, and that's why I behaved badly around you. I should have foreseen that she loves you, and I shouldn't have put myself between the two of you, it was stupid." She softly squeezed his hand. "Go visit her, she needs you." And then she quickly stood up and left, tears in her eyes.

_Sara smiled sadly. "I love you too, Dean. And I'm glad you're here." She looked at him, this was how it was supposed to be. They had to see each other more often. She should be able to visit him on his birthday, and he should visit her on hers. Just like a real family. And Grissom... 'Grissom has to be there too.' She thought to herself. _

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As Dean exited the room Grissom looked up. He saw the smile on the younger man's face and let out a sigh. Dean sat down opposite of him again and said: "She wants to see you."

When Grissom started to object he held up his hand. "She told me a few things... and she really needs you right now."

He didn't stand up, he just sat there, dumbfounded. Then all of a sudden Dean got up and pulled him upright, pushing him in the direction of Sara's room. "Go!"

With newfound courage, he opened the door to her room and softly closed it behind him. She was sitting somewhat upright in her bed and smiled shyly at him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry I sent you away earlier." She said softly, looking at him.

He sat down next to her bed and took her hand in his carefully. "It's okay, I understand... I just... I'm not involved with her Sara, she made a mistake..."

"I know." She said, cutting him off.

"Good." He sighed, contently.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Are we going to be okay?" He asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Eventually... yeah."

They remained silent for quite a while, just staring at each other. She got lost in the blue of his eyes, he got lost in her brown ones. It was getting dark outside... and soon the room was covered in total darkness. That's when he spoke up again, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Presume not on thy heart, when mine is slain; Thou gav'st me thine, not to give back again." He said, smiling softly at her.

"Shakespeare." She added with a grin.

And they were going to be okay, although it would take them a long time. But when two souls are willing... what's there to stop them?

**The End.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N2: I've been thinking that a sequel might fit with this, to describe more of the relation between Sara and her bro. If you don't like the idea of a sequel, please tell me. And if you do... well, tell me too lol.**


End file.
